


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（4）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [4]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（4）

Chapter4

 

弗朗瓦索·蓬热曾写下：“大海让每一条海岸都相信海水只朝它涌来。”

这位法国诗人的作品很有特点，他通常以一种物化自己的方式来达到去除主体这个目的；此外，他善于发掘稀疏平常的事物不为人重视的特点，比如装水果的木箱，“在通往大集市的每个街角，它闪耀着，以粗木材那谦卑的明亮。……这东西实际上是附近最迷人的物件之一。”再比如一片海，不写海的波澜壮阔、汹涌无垠，而是写海和无人问津的海岸之间普遍又超乎寻常的关系。

在以上两点之外，他还有另外更核心的特质：蓬热是绝对中立的、去人格化的、冷静客观的。

他教会我们，写诗时不应该自诩为一个审判者，海和海滩是什么关系，它就是什么，我们只注重事实，而不对其背后的缘由和驱力作出评断。回到《海岸》的具体语境，这意味着没人能以普世价值或是个人哲学取向来随意批判海的所作所为，跟海岸若即若离又怎样，暧昧不清又怎样，反正她就是这么干了，关你屁事，fuck off。

 

只有两种人会顶着40℃高温出门：刚找到第一份工作所以兢兢业业到不必要的工薪族，以及情窦初开的中学生。

于是剩下来的暑假时光突然被安排得满满当当，不知道是谁终于受够了放映室里混浊不流通的空气，开始催促大家一起出去玩。好吧，其实就是刘耀文，他实在是不爱看电影，而且宋文嘉在处理学校的杂事后就闲了下来，寸步不离他的小女儿，使刘耀文没办法再偷偷爬到丁程鑫身后去挠他脚背，再加上马嘉祺，对，还有马嘉祺，也开始一刻不停紧盯着刘耀文，人还刚进入房间，马嘉祺就立刻不动声色地坐到丁程鑫和宋文嘉左边（右边瘫着个敖子逸），并且把丁程鑫那两条从芭比娃娃身上截下来似的腿拢起来抱住。

一张双人沙发上挤四个人，刘耀文真的觉得他们有病，希望不是什么遗传性的脑部疾病。但这些都不重要，重点是丁程鑫的表现，自从那天回家之后，他就装起了贞洁烈女，像猫一样冷漠地路过，这段时间里刘耀文在他嘴里听到次数最多的几句话是：“别碰我”、“别叫我”、“别烦我”，排名不分先后。看着丁程鑫蹙起的柳眉和故作冷若冰霜的眼，刘耀文半点都不觉得生气，只是无奈地笑出来，“别这么幼稚好不好，姐姐？”

“你再叫！”

丁程鑫神色嗔怒，一脚把刘耀文踢下沙发，看到他毫不在乎地又走过来准备爬到自己身边，于是连手里剥荔枝的动作都停下，伸出食指指着刘耀文鼻尖不许他再动，还以为自己是个会冰冻术的斯莱特林，可惜对面那个小孩对魔法一窍不通，看着森林中飞来飞去的精灵，眼里只有不屑和嘲讽。刘耀文干脆就地坐下，一把抓住了丁程鑫那只手指，他瞬间就条件反射想要抽回去，但却被刘耀文钳住，力气大到他好痛，下一秒，刘耀文张嘴咬了下去。丁程鑫霎时尖叫起来，他的食指被狠狠咬住了，没有温柔的舔舐，也没有湿热的口腔，他只感觉到一排属于野兽的尖牙，刚出生的狼，分不清敌我，像撕扯猎物的喉管一样咬住妈妈的乳头。

丁程鑫的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，明明只是因为生理性疼痛，他却故意呜咽着说：“别这样对我……”果然，刘耀文立刻松了嘴，很明显他已经度过了沙利文人格阶段理论里只能区分好乳头与坏乳头的婴儿期，他知道妈妈跟乳头不是同一个体，所以突如其来的眼泪使他慌乱，而丁程鑫又是极度擅长对别人进行情绪唤醒的人，他嘤嘤呜呜地抱着自己的手，像受了天大的委屈，全身的血液都要从那个小小破口里流出来，他要被陆地上的狼生吞活剥吃掉了！

刘耀文连忙跑进房间翻医药箱，然后又哒哒哒跑回来蹲在丁程鑫身边重新捧起他的手，拿出一个粉色的HelloKitty创口贴贴在他食指指腹那毫不起眼的红线上，而后亲了亲他的手指，说着：“好了好了，不痛了！”丁程鑫仍然在吸鼻子，眼里细雨连绵，像刚有一大片乌云在他身体里胡闹过，电闪雷鸣、狂风暴雨，他被摧残了一遭，气游若思地委屈着：“你最坏……我讨厌你……”

这样的丁程鑫让刘耀文有些招架无力，他苦于天赋过人，这是主的馈赠，同时也是一种诅咒，对于丁程鑫半真半假的邪恶和脆弱，他看得一清二楚，不过是在惩罚自己没有遵守他制定的游戏规则而已，却大费周折扯到感情上，哭诉自己的委屈。像一个在床上假装高潮的女人，声音高昂婉转，指甲也嵌入男人的背，脸上的表情沉溺又放荡，仿佛一只小木船，在风暴中被海浪打得摇摇欲坠。可事实却是，她连阴道内壁的肌肉都懒得收缩，子宫口也自如地关闭了，男人在被吞没的最后一秒，才会发现她就是极度暴虐的大海本身。

刘耀文恨他会演戏，更恨自己哪怕看出他连邪恶都是伪装，却仍然耽于其中，不可自拔。

桌上还放着一玻璃碗的荔枝，刘耀文剥了一颗塞进丁程鑫嘴里，顺势抱着他在沙发上倒下，似乎被水果清甜的汁液取悦，丁程鑫没有挣扎，短暂地原谅了刘耀文。他搂着丁程鑫的腰，出神地想：在这一张又一张的皮囊下面，最终会是怎样的生物藏匿于其中呢？把头伸进公主的裙底，在那繁复的、层层叠叠的蕾丝裙摆下，究竟是一副什么光景？

最终，刘耀文还是放弃了抵抗，像一个真正的小朋友那样把头埋在丁程鑫颈窝，瓮声瓮气地说：“对不起，姐姐。我带你出去玩。”

 

等到天气稍微放凉，体感温度大概35℃时，五个人浩浩荡荡出门了，宋文嘉查天气预报看到说空气素质良，于是神经过敏地拿了一个口罩要给丁程鑫带上，丁程鑫不肯，手舞足蹈地大叫：“你是不是要热死我然后去找漂亮大姐姐谈恋爱！”宋文嘉听到这话被气笑了，猛地两手圈住丁程鑫的腰把他举起来，“不戴就不戴，怎么还乱说话呢？”丁程鑫像个小朋友一样被举着在空中转圈圈，开心极了，眼睛弯起来像小狐狸，搂住宋文嘉的脖子甜蜜地尖叫：“我的男朋友是个超级――大笨蛋！”

刘耀文可真是讨厌哥哥不用工作的时候，他瞥了另外两人一眼，马嘉祺正在往包里放墨镜，敖子逸则随意地捡了一个棒球帽扣上，看起来丝毫不在意这边发生了什么，刘耀文莫名觉得被针对，心里烦闷，又无法，于是只好装模作样地抹起了防晒乳。

他们去的这家动物园是亲子式的，里面有个动物农场，可以摸一摸小动物，喂他们吃东西。很多父母带孩子来玩，在售票处就能看到穿可爱背带裤的小男孩，脖子上背着小水壶，头上带着遮阳帽，他和妈妈站在一起，不断偷偷往这边瞟，几个人觉得特别有趣，对视一下都轻笑起来。没一会儿，只见小男孩拉了拉妈妈的衣角，踮起脚凑在妈妈耳边说了几句话，在得到许可后，终于鼓起勇气走了过来，一群人看着他摇摇晃晃地走到丁程鑫身边，很费劲地从自己背带裤的口袋里翻找出一个苹果，红通通的，特别大，他用两只手小心地握住，颤巍巍捧到丁程鑫面前：“姐姐，给你吃。”

丁程鑫身后站着刘耀文，他猛地大声咳嗽了一下，小朋友被突如其来的声音吓到，手一晃苹果就掉了，咕噜咕噜在地上滚出好远，小男孩看着苹果离开的背影，愣了几秒，反应过来之后马上就要放声大哭，但在他开口之前，丁程鑫立刻蹲下来轻轻抱住了他，“不哭哦，不哭不哭”，一边伸手把他脸上没来得及收住的金豆豆擦掉一边给宋文嘉使眼色，宋文嘉两三步走过去把苹果捡回来递给丁程鑫，他接过苹果，笑着对小男孩说：“你看，苹果还在哦！我收到啦，谢谢你，我洗干净再吃好不好？一定很甜。”

小男孩破涕为笑，最后还粘粘糊糊地在“漂亮姐姐”脸上香了一个才走，丁程鑫温柔地挥手再见，站起来转身锤了刘耀文一下，他本来就不爽，“干嘛，我感冒了，还不许我咳嗽啊？”丁程鑫把苹果揣进口袋，点着他的脑袋说：“幼稚。”

买完票走进去才发现，动物农场比想象中要大很多，没有铁笼，只有低矮的木栅栏，里面大多是一些温顺食草动物，绵羊、袋鼠、兔子、水豚，躺着，或者悠闲地漫步，人类走在其间会觉得非常放松，连刘耀文这样对动物没有任何多余情感的人都忍不住蹲下来摸了摸安哥拉兔的毛。

宋文嘉牵着丁程鑫的手，像生怕他在动物园里走丢似的，丝毫不避嫌，也不管身后弟弟们晦涩的眼光，一边走一边逗丁程鑫，“宝宝，我们以后的孩子也会那么粘你吗？太喜欢妈妈可不行，爸爸要吃醋的。”羞得丁程鑫一下就红了脸，手忙脚乱来堵他的嘴，像个涉世不深的少女，“我不许你再说！”不知如何应对男孩不怀好意的戏弄，只能羞怯地捂住耳朵。

走在路上还好，等到真的进入动物们活动的园区，有些动物便不太买账了，比如说马嘉祺一伸手摸袋鼠，袋鼠就转身跳走，再比如宋文嘉想要抱兔子，可是连人都还没走近小兔子们就逃跑了，搞得他们二人直皱眉，赖在袋鼠区和兔子区不肯走。

更令人费解的是，敖子逸和丁程鑫却和动物们相处得很和谐，丁程鑫虽然不敢摸它们，但小动物却仍然围绕在他身边，几只水豚还靠着丁程鑫的腿就地倒下了，一副乐不思蜀的样子，敖子逸坐在草地上和小绵羊玩，不时抬头跟丁程鑫讲话：“想喂它们吃东西，可是那边卖食物的机器已经售空了。”

丁程鑫看着他有点失望的神色，立刻翻口袋，然后神神叨叨掏出一个苹果，“踏哒！你拿这个去喂，嘿嘿。”他笑得很乖巧，丝毫不在乎小朋友送给自己的苹果被一头羊吃掉，看着敖子逸安静的侧脸，丁程鑫咬着嘴唇思考一会儿，最终还是开了口：

“你知道吗，我不会跟你哥生孩子的……不不、我的意思是！我不会生孩子，而且我不喜欢小孩！”

敖子逸扭过头来，看到丁程鑫难得的慌乱神情，分出一只手来握住他的手，又想到刚才摸了动物，于是在自己牛仔裤上擦了好几下才去牵他，轻轻地，“我知道。”

被捏了捏手心，丁程鑫的身体这才松弛下来，折了根狗尾草逗小动物，一只水豚蹲在他脚边，一只兔子蹲在水豚身上，都惬意地享受着阳光，很是相亲相爱的样子。丁程鑫的头发是浅栗色，天生典雅温柔的颜色，敖子逸看着他的发丝在空中飘动，觉得眼前的一切就像一幅画，蓝天、白云、农场、青草，像童话故事书的插页。

“你好像白雪公主啊，小动物们都喜欢你。”

“那你呢？”丁程鑫抱着自己的裤脚，曲着腿在他身边坐下，一点都不为了公主这个比喻恼火。也许是因为他说什么都很自然，不带半点开玩笑的意思，“我就是小动物啊。”说情话也显得真诚。

丁程鑫被逗笑了，又去摸敖子逸的头发，说：“不行，小动物太幼小了，你是……半个小动物吧，是半人半狼，暮光之城里的雅各布，怎么样？”

“好吧，那我要改口，你别做公主了，你做贝拉。”

似乎是认真思考过的结果，敖子逸假装妥协，伸出一只小指要拉勾勾，丁程鑫小声笑起来，没有去勾他手指，而是直接抓住了他的手，手指从指缝里轻巧地穿过去，十指连心，紧紧握住，“可如果这样的话，原著的结局就得改写了――在最后，贝拉放弃了爱德华，选择跟雅各布结婚……”

“And they lived happily ever after.”

丁程鑫勾起的嘴角温柔得恰到好处，水一样的柔情萦绕在他周身，浅蓝色，清澈、天真、矢车菊的颜色。他真像贝拉，他的皮肤在阳光下闪闪发光，他的眼睛泛出宝石的光泽，贝拉是最勇敢的女孩，哪怕背叛自己种族的誓言，也绝不会让他的大狗狗受伤。

而刘耀文呢，他趴在后面的木栅栏边百无聊赖看他们，努力着，试图厘清丁程鑫的思维逻辑线。不是很讨厌狼吗？明明知道会被咬吧，为什么还要说出这种话，一窝生的幼狼，或许个性上有差异，这一只比较温顺，那一只比较凶狠，但它们本质上没有任何区别，饿了就要杀人吃肉的。刘耀文确信敖子逸没有掩饰什么，他在这一刻向人类摊开肚皮的举动也一定是真诚的，让刘耀文疑惑的是丁程鑫，他无论如何也称不上一个普通人类，他是森林深处的女巫一族，拥有强大的邪恶力量，怎么会看不见预言中狼人扑上来撕咬自己颈脖的血腥画面呢？

刘耀文左思右想，得出的唯一合理解释只有：丁程鑫在面不改色地说谎。

他又看一眼丁程鑫，那人正拉着敖子逸的手轻轻摇晃，眼睛全是阳光的温暖和灿烂。

何止面不改色。

 

从小，家里的男孩子们就都很喜欢吃冰淇淋，经常一窝蜂涌进DQ，趴在冰柜前兴冲冲地挑选，后来宋文嘉率先长大，不再吃这些小孩子口味的东西了，马嘉祺也因为大人的教诲所以拒绝非健康食品。剩下的两个人却什么也不管，雷打不动要浓郁抹茶和杏仁提拉米苏，年复一年。理由呢，首先是真的喜欢吃，其次又有同伙壮胆，最后还是因为他们都属于那种大人告诫说不要干什么他们反而硬要去实施的人。

想到这里，刘耀文更加觉得他才是应该跟敖子逸结盟的人，如果仅仅只因为同岁这个考量就选择马嘉祺的话，也不太明智了。

那天出门前，刘耀文站在客厅扯着嗓子往房里喊：“敖子逸！我待会儿回来会经过DQ，你吃不吃！”里面传来回应说要吃，他又接着问：“丁程鑫呢？他去哪儿了？给他带什么味道啊？”“我怎么知道！你随便买吧！”敖子逸的声音听起来很不耐烦，估计是在峡谷被按着打了，刘耀文幸灾乐祸地笑开，换好鞋出门了。

今天他是出来见发小的，说发小其实并不准确，他家里有三个哥哥，每天一起玩闹已经足够开心了，所以刘耀文跟家庭之外的朋友关系都很浅。但李林林跟其他人不同，她是刘耀文在来到C城之前，住在乡下奶奶家时唯一的朋友，隔壁赤脚医生的孙女，经常在和刘耀文打闹时威胁要给他的手臂扎一针，头发很短，眼睛很大。后来刘耀文搬来和哥哥们住，女孩也被爸妈接到城市读初中，不过她不在18中，她读7中，一个城北一个城南，于是两人只在放假时偶尔出来聚餐。

今天刚巧是某部超英片的首映日，于是约好了直接在电影院会面，看完再去吃火锅。刘耀文冒着烈日走到电影院时，后背都被汗湿了，站着一边吹空调一边等李林林，十几分钟后她才打着小阳伞缓慢走来，刘耀文头都气大了，又不好对女孩子发火，指着自己的手表凑到她面前，“你看看！你看看都几点了！”李林林熟练地推开他的手，把伞收到自己的熊仔背包里，“离开场还有半小时，急什么急！”

两个人一路折腾到取票机面前，刘耀文还在对着李林林唠叨：“啧，你怎么放假还穿校服啊。”女孩子一下白眼翻到天上去，对刘耀文的直男发言嗤之以鼻，“jk制服啊，校服你个头！”刘耀文根本没听懂jk制服是个什么，只是又啧了一声，凶巴巴地扭头问：“喝什么啊，我给你买。”

等到看完电影又转战火锅店吃完一轮，两个人抱着肚子出来，纷纷感叹太撑了吃不下了要死了，但走着走着看到马路对面出现一家DQ，刘耀文仍然拉着李林林飞速冲了过去，女孩子趴在玻璃柜上叫苦不迭：“今天跟你出来就是一个错误，我的新裙子闻起来像肥牛。”刘耀文充耳不闻，只顾着点单：“一份浓郁抹茶一份杏仁提拉米苏一份草莓芝士，打包带走，谢谢。”

旁边精神萎靡的女孩听到这话眼睛突然亮了，敏锐地凑过来问：“我又不吃，草莓芝士是买给哪个女孩儿的？”刘耀文立刻反击：“关你什么事。”

“哇靠，刘耀文有喜欢的人了。”

女孩瞄见发小半秒内红透的耳廓，贼兮兮得出结论。

“李四木！你给我闭嘴行不行！”

刘耀文恨不得立刻把自己这个朋友打包送回乡下，拿好店员装好的冰淇淋便抓住她的手臂冲出了店门，走到马路上了李林林还在不断念叨：“叫什么啊”、“长啥样啊”、“漂不漂亮啊”、“有相片没给我看看”刘耀文不堪其扰，只好捂着耳朵往前跑，女孩子抱着小熊背包在后面追，两个人一边跑一边笑，就像很多年前在村子里的小溪边那样，无忧无虑。

最后走到李林林家门口，刘耀文站在楼道跟她道别，女孩子还是好奇，撒着娇说：“真的一点都不透露？”无可奈何之下，刘耀文只能松口：“好吧，允许你问一个问题。只能问一个啊！”

“她是个怎样的人？”

 

明明是很平常的一个问题，刘耀文却突然哽住了，他看着女孩子期待的目光，突然发现自己哑口无言。他眼前浮现出丁程鑫的样子：刚进门那一次；半夜在沙发上那一次；举着棉花糖说自己吃到云朵了的那一次；冷着脸眼神暴虐的那一次。刘耀文陷入沉默，他不知道怎样去描述丁程鑫是个怎样的人，或者说，他根本不知道，丁程鑫是怎样一个人。

也许是冷漠的、邪恶的、顽劣的。

又或者是幼稚的、虚伪的、不负责任的。

刘耀文脑子里百转千回，各种画面明明灭灭，看着唯一女主角在银幕里的身影，美丽的嘴唇一张一合，小小的电影院观众席上只坐着他一个人，却像整个漫游的宇宙。

最终，刘耀文对女孩说：

“他很好，很漂亮，很温柔，我很喜欢。”

 

把李林林送进家门，刘耀文一个人提着袋子往回走，离得不算远，他心情莫名很好，一蹦一跳晃悠着走，拐过一个又一个弯，差不多快到了，刘耀文开始想今晚要陪丁程鑫看什么电影，恐怖片就恐怖片吧，虽然每次都装害怕，但只要他开心，也没什么不可以。刘耀文笑着拐进最后一条巷子，却在这时听到了奇怪的声音――“敖子逸家就在前面了？”“妈的，这次一定要废了他”。

夏天的傍晚是一天中最难熬的时刻，余热未消，空中的风都是湿热的，黏在身上，使人烦闷，刘耀文把那袋冰淇淋放在地上，松了衬衫领口最上面的扣子，慢慢走过去。

“找敖子逸有事？”

一条狭窄如鹅肠的小巷，里面挤了两三个人，刘耀文认识他们，有一次敖子逸回家时脸上挂了彩，问他怎么回事，只说是班上有女生被流氓欺负，他跟人对着干了。学生会长马嘉祺第二天就给那群人一人记了个大过，看来收效甚微，而且还记上仇了，这几张脸后来屡次出现在18中初中部各大恶性事件中，刘耀文真的已经有点不耐烦了。那三人守在巷口，有的蹲着在抽烟，有的斜靠着墙壁站在一旁，见到刘耀文，都皱起眉，为首的是个寸头，猛吸一口烟，又吐出来。

“你谁啊？他哥还是他弟？看着这么小，估计还是个小学生吧。”

说完，哄堂大笑，见刘耀文不搭话，又有人接腔：“小弟弟，我们不欺负儿童，你回家把敖子逸叫出来，告诉他陈哥在等着废他一只手呢，他不出来我们就只能去砸烂你们家咯，哈哈哈哈哈。”

话音刚落，这时空中有一阵难得的、沁凉的夏风吹过，说话那人突然感觉脸颊一凉，他没反应过来，紧接着有什么东西滴滴答答落下来，血红一片浇灭了他的烟，伸手摸，才摸到那条突兀出现的，横亘自己整个左脸的巨大裂口。对面刘耀文歪着头，神色天真，像个小孩看到心仪的玩具一样快乐起来，大笑：“你看起来好搞笑。”说罢又抓起墙角堆着的尖利碎瓦片，“可惜没戳中你的狗眼，再试一次好了。”

已经被碎瓦撕裂毁了容的那人大喊大叫着，捂住脸往后退，抓住自己的同伴摇晃：“看看我的脸！我的脸怎么了！啊啊啊！”他的同伴也吓了一跳，只给了一个眼神就不敢再看，那是个从颧骨到嘴角的宽阔裂口，皮肉翻出来，血流像一汪咕嘟咕嘟的泉，即使用手紧紧捂住也会从指缝里冒出来。另外两人喉咙一紧，他们也不过是初中生，根本没有想到刘耀文会像条疯狗一样做出这种神经质的事情。

那个已经变成裂口女的人还在拉着同伴不断乞求，“求求你们……送我去医院！啊啊啊！我的脸！”

刘耀文全程都站在巷口，逆着光，只有一个剪影，在粗砾的砂石地上拉的好长，而且不知道什么时候已经捡起了一根废旧的钢筋，拖在地上拉过来，发出刺耳的摩擦声，“去你妈医院呢，不是找我哥吗？他要打排位啊，没时间，我陪你们玩不行吗。”

看到刘耀文冲过来，那人立刻拉着一个同伴尖叫着跌跌撞撞往后跑出巷口，只有那个坐在地上的寸头还没来得及跑就被刘耀文一铁棍砸在了脚踝上，他挑准了最脆弱的地方，听到砸下去的声音他就知道骨裂了，寸头惨叫了一声倒在地上，烟头从指尖掉落，在熄灭的前一秒，刘耀文把它捡起来，若有所思地盯着那一明一灭的红光看了会儿，寸头抱着腿在地上青筋暴起地惨叫着，刘耀文皱起眉，轻轻把烟头按进他嘴里。

“你好吵。”

烟头霎时间灭了，从那张嘴里冒出一阵烟，寸头拼命用手肘撑着身体往后退，发出剧烈的呕吐声，刘耀文站起来，缓慢地跟着他蠕动的痕迹逼近，直到走到刚才那人站立的地方，刘耀文弯下腰，捡起那枚带血的瓦片，嘴里念念有词：“其实我呢，很公平的，你们三个人都该死，但他俩跑了，我很生气，没处发泄，所以只能你一个人多担待了。”说罢，他一只手抓住寸头的裤腿，瞬间把他拉回了原地，看他满脸带血，刘耀文有点犯恶心，于是抓住了他的手掌，“啊？不是说要废了我哥一只手吗？怎么废？是不是这样废？”这片碎瓦是琉璃的，锥形，非常漂亮，在阳光和血液的装饰下流光溢彩，像把冰刀，刘耀文把它高高举起，下一秒，跟变调的嘶吼一起，穿过手掌插进了地里。

那人外套里还穿着18中的校服短袖，这个学校是C市最好的学校，学生们都是学习成绩优越的未来栋梁，或者足够有钱的有钱人。刘耀文拧着那片碎瓦一点一点在他掌心转动，声调四平八稳的像个成年人：“你知不知道，你们这种人根本进不了我家的，我家里有很重要的东西，而你只是一只蚂蚁。我的家人都很讨厌蚂蚁。”

刘耀文觉得自己脑子里有根弦在兴奋地颤抖，绷得死紧，似乎马上就要被从中扯断，他无法控制近乎本能的攻击欲望，他渴望新鲜血肉，渴望虐杀这个行为本身，他只想让这个试图破坏他家庭的蝼蚁死掉，踩死、烧死、用水淹死……他怎么敢？他怎么敢！不，不仅是他，所有想伤害他的家人的人，都该死，去死吧，去死吧、去死吧！要用刀一个一个砍掉他们的头，砍掉他们的四肢和生殖器，要让他们付出代价！他们不配……他们不配……

刘耀文的视线逐渐被一片浓腻的血红覆盖，他马上就要被淹没，他看不见了。

快要结束了。

 

“……小耀？”

等他听到这个声音，眼前的红色逐渐被破开，有一道光射了进来，他半分钟之后才彻底清醒，这时刘耀文才发现自己已经无意识地胡乱又掌掴又用拳头打了那人很久了，他脸上血肉模糊，看不清原来的样子，呼吸微弱，而悄无声息站在自己面前的，是丁程鑫。

他似乎是刚从花店回来，怀里抱着一捧百合，白衣牛仔裤，草绿色的开衫，整个人就像回心转意的春天，带着清风和白花香气来拯救快被灼人热浪击倒的冬眠小熊。丁程鑫在这脏乱血腥的巷子里蹲下身，一手抱着花，另一只手摸了摸刘耀文被溅上血点的小脸，然后垂下去抓住那片仍然插在人手掌里的瓦，一下拔出来，随意放进自己口袋，他什么都没问，只是对刘耀文招招手：“我们回家吃饭啦。”

刘耀文那段时间里的记忆是残缺不全的，很久很久之后意识才回流，哪怕真的被叫去警察局，他也确实没可能给出任何有限信息。不知道为什么，后来再回忆起那天的事时，从他开始把人往死里打之后的记忆就断层了，直到丁程鑫抱着花出现才接上，而且他无法回忆起那个人最后怎么了，后来他们是如何回的家，他只记得丁程鑫的手指抚摸脸颊的触感，只记得那个走在前面的浅绿色背影，只记得百合的香味。刘耀文模糊地记得，那天一开始很热很热，热得他快要烫死，但后来，春天回来了。

丁程鑫带他回家洗澡，在浴室门头守着，然后把他带回房间，给他用大浴巾擦头发，最后戳了一下他脸颊：“喂，刚才除了瓦片还有没有碰其他东西，我待会儿去捡回来。”刘耀文这才缓慢地回过神来，眼神开始聚焦，看见丁程鑫又像那天一样，毫不客气地抱着自己的枕头和被子，刘耀文恢复了一点力气，开口发现嗓子哑了：“还拿了根铁棍，等下我和你一起去。”

丁程鑫抱着被子打滚，还把刘耀文也扯下来一起卷进被子里，他这时脱掉了淡绿色开衫，只有一件圆领T恤，滚来滚去，半边肩膀都露在外面，还像个吊在单杠上底裤都露出来了还浑然不知的幼稚园女孩，趴在刘耀文胸口，说话像安抚，又像撒娇：“好了，现在告诉姐姐到底是怎么回事吧。”

丁程鑫的体温偏低，抱在怀里就像个冰枕，刘耀文后知后觉感到不好意思，干脆含含糊糊一笔带过：“额……也没什么，就是几个混混，想找敖子逸茬。”丁程鑫直起身来，被子被他拱起一个包，他皱着眉，语气里满是委屈：“为什么要找小逸啊？”

咚的一声，是什么软乎的东西撞上了墙。

刘耀文一下子推开丁程鑫的时候，两个人都愣住了，丁程鑫是这辈子第一次被人推开，他怔怔地看着刘耀文，不知道自己做错了什么。

“你不问我受没受伤，你问这个？”

刘耀文无法自控地牙齿咬得嘎吱响，冷汗从额头冒出来，他感觉自己是一座活火山，刚爆发完陷入休眠，却立刻又被不知死活的小女孩随手扔的火柴点燃，刘耀文觉得丁程鑫是在往自己胸口捅刀子，他却还要摆出一副委屈到极点的脸。

“你干嘛这么凶啊……呜……”

丁程鑫退到墙角，缩成一小团，坐在自己腿上哭，两只手捂着脸，只有抽泣的声音不断传进刘耀文耳朵里刺激他。他大脑里一阵轰鸣，漫天黄土飞扬，呛鼻的硫磺味不知从各处而来，正大批量灌进他的鼻腔。

刘耀文用残存的顽强意识想：为什么要这样？我不恨他的，我也不恨你的啊。

可他最后还是麻木地开口，用一种自己都觉得陌生的邪恶语气说道：“你这么想知道的话，我就告诉你，因为他把别人女朋友睡了，所以才会被寻仇，老子倒了八辈子血霉摊上这么个哥哥。丁程鑫，你要喜欢他随便你，但是敖子逸根本不爱你，他只是想玩玩儿，你最好记住了。”

床边的丁程鑫身体颤抖着，听完就捂着耳朵跑出去了，门被重重摔上，很快，外面传来清脆的破裂声，可能是把花瓶和水杯全砸了。

刘耀文静默地躺在自己床上，发丝上有未干的水珠滴下来，在白色T恤上晕开一个个圆圈，他在这一刻很不合时宜地突然想起自己给敖子逸和丁程鑫买的冰淇淋还放在路口，忘记拿走，他扭头看了看窗外低垂的落日，自顾自叹气：“太阳这么大……都融成水了……”

 

在爱德华离开后，雅各布有一次在车库跟贝拉提到“imprinting”，即印刻现象。这种现象广泛存在于自然界，它是指小动物在幼年时期看到第一个活动生物，追逐它，并对它产生依恋之情的现象。这种现象有两个重要特点：一是不可逆性，一旦印刻产生，幼崽将永远无法忘记他的依恋对象，就像用烙铁在心上烧出一个名字，“除非死亡没有什么能将你我分离”；二是超个体学习性，兔子可以印刻猎豹，狗可以印刻猫，狼人可以印刻吸血鬼，人类也可以印刻恶魔，且跨种印刻发生后，个体无法再与本种族的人成为伴侣。

电影里说，印刻是不可控的，它跟爱情无关，它是命运的指引，哪怕在你准备杀死某个人的前一秒，印刻也有可能发生。

刘耀文躺着，好像有点发烧，他陷入混沌梦境之前迷迷糊糊想到丁程鑫那句话：“贝拉最后嫁给了雅各布，他们从此幸福地生活在了一起。”

可命运绝不会让你如意啊，亲爱的姐姐。你尽管去爱，但最后印刻你的人，只能是我。


End file.
